


I'll Take It

by webtastic



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spanking, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webtastic/pseuds/webtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peter and wade try something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here aha ahaahha it's a revision of something i posted on my tumblr (redteamm) x__x

It was during the midst of a sensual experience when Peter whispered something. He was bending over, his elbows on the bed. He looked back at Wade with half-lidded eyes, his mouth open slightly, and his face red. It was the single most arousing thing Wade has ever set his sights on. If his dick wasn't hard yet ~~(which it was)~~ , it definitely was now.

It was quiet. But Wade could tell it wasn't one of his usual silent moans. Instead it was a request. Lust dripping from every inaudible word.

"Say it again, Baby boy." He whispered huskily into the younger man's ear. Peter let out a moan before repeating himself, this time louder than before.

"W-wade.." He stutters, trying to push himself against his lover. Wade smirks and holds him in place before leaning down and planting kisses down Peter's spine. "Wade, spank me."

It was at that exact moment when Wade felt like he just fucking lost it. This was the moment he's always been waiting for. He's always dreamt of rough sex with Peter and he felt like this was finally the start of it.

He pretended to hesitate.

"Are you sure, Pete?" Peter nods furiously.

"Please. Spank me, Wade. Spank me so fucking hard." It came out as a desperate whimper and Wade loved every second of it.

He drew back his hand, a smirk painted on his scarred face.

"Are you ready?" Wade whispered with a grunt, earning a small nod from the other.

His rough hand lashed across Peter's ass with a loud smack. It left a red hand print on his cheek and Wade smiled lovingly, raising his hand once again before Peter disappeared from his line of vision.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Peter shouted, crawling over the bed and under the covers. Wade was now utterly confused.

"What are you even talking about?" Wade asked. He stood in the same spot, watching the other cover his face with a pillow.

"Th-That hurt!" Peter groaned into the pillow. He looked up and shouted, "My ass fucking hurts." His face turning red.

"That's not the most abuse it's been through, Petey. And you know it. Plus you asked me to do it. Stop being such a wimp. Own up, man. You gotta own up." Wade explained with an irritated tone. He was slightly upset, and even a little angry. But, suprisingly it wasn't because he didn't get to fulfil his fantasy. It was because Peter always seemed to put himself in these situations he couldn't handle just to please Wade.

Peter pouted and he nodded before apologizing under his breath. Wade couldn't stay mad at him, even if he ruined his shining moment.

"Come here, baby. Let me kiss it for you." Peter crawled under the blankets reluctantly, a permanent blush painted his face. He covered his face with a pillow and got back into a position that seemed so familiar to him. Wade leaned over and planted a soft kiss to the mark before rubbing it soothingly.

"I'm sorry, babe. I love you." Wade said with a laugh before patting Peter's butt for the last time and crawling onto the bed beside him. He slid under the thick covers and waited for his lover to do the same. "You don't have to keep doing these things for me, you know that right? It just gets us soft and embarrassed."

"I know but I'm afraid that you'll get bored of me if I don't" Peter lied down on his side and looked at Wade, a small frown on his face.

" _Nothing_ in this universe will make me leave you, Peter." Wade smiled softly and kissed Peter's nose. "In another universe, yeah possibly. But not in this one."

Peter paused before chuckling to himself. His arm wrapped around Wade's waist and he scooted himself closer. "I'll take it." He whispers warmly.


End file.
